omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars-Chan
Character Synopsis Mars-Chan is the anime girl version of Mars. She likes Memes and Earth-Chan. She is jealous of her because Nasa-Kun seems to be more interested in Mars~Chan than her. Nasa-Kun even gave her the mars rover, which is now her pet. She also really likes tech but doesn't like being called a nerd. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B Verse: Earth-Chan Name: Mars-Chan, Mars Gender: Female Age: 4.603 billion years (As old as Mars itself) Classification: Planet, representation of Mars Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Similarly to Earth-Chan, Mars-Chan can terraform the planet in any manner she desires), Magma Manipulation (Controls the excessive amounts of magma of Mars; Additionally can eject it in a similar manner to Earth-Chan), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of "Mars"), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the concept of Mars), Plant Manipulation (Governs all plant life on Earth and can control vegetation to the way she sees fit), Elemental Manipulation (Specifically Water, Fire, Air and Lightning), Metal Manipulation (Can manipulate the natural metals that spawn from her, including ejecting them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Black Holes, of which are nonexistent within Earth Chan), Clairvoyance (Sees all that occurs across the planet and even in the far reaches of space), Non-Corporeal (Her true state of being is beyond physicality), Weather Manipulation (Stated many times to be the source of all weather on Mars), Heat Manipulation (Controls Mar's Core which is as hot as the surface as the sun), Omnipresence on Mars Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Similarily to Earth-Chan, Mars-Chan is the very embodiment of Mars and is the very idea of Mars given form. Can merge with Mars and become one with the construct in physical form) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of escaping the pull of a black hole, even when at close proximity to the epicenter). '''Omnipresence '''on Mars (As a result of being the embodiment of Mars and even being able to merge with form in physical form, she'd be everywhere on Mars) 'Lifting Ability: lass Z '(Has the physical capability to move and control Mars, with Mars-Chan even being able to become one with the planet) 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(As the embodiment of Mars, she has full control over The Planet and can shape it to the way she sees fit. Physically stronger than Pluto-Chan, who's the weakest planet among the rest of The Solar System) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Mars-Chan is as durable as Mars itself given she represents it) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Plantary '(Represents Mars) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Likely has billions of years worth of knowledge considering all events that's happened on Mars happened on her who represents Mars) '''Weaknesses: Unknown, but it's shown that planets like Earth-Chan are prone to illness (Of an unknown type) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mars Control: ' As the very essence of Mars itself. Mars-Chan has absolute control over the planet itself and can easily restructure in any form she desires. Cause earthquakes, tornadoes and other events that happen across Mars itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Earth-Chan Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magma Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 5